


Beautiful Birds

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Skyfire has found his beautiful seeker, two of them to be precise.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream, skyfire/starscream/starscream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Two birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlordRaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/gifts).



Skyfire smiled as he watched the two Starscream's struggle in his arms. His Starscream was struggling to get away from him while the other one was trying to fight him. The angry black face of the other Starscream was adorable to the shuttle. To bad Optimus had him gagged.

“Starshine, Starlight stop struggling. I’m going to drop you if you do. Who knows who might come along and try to use you if that happens.” That seemed to stop his Starscream; the other Starscream, not so much. He was such a feisty thing; it was adorable. “Look, our room is just a few more doors. Are you two going to be good?” The other Starscream tried to scratch his face. Skyfire laughed, this Starscream would be fun to break. 

“Sky… please don’t hurt us.” His Star was already broken; hopefully, he would be a good example to this new Starscream. ‘

“Star, when have I ever hurt you.” Skyfire was almost to his room. Tears were starting to pool in his optics. The other star took a swing at his faceplates. “If you don’t behave Starshine, I’ll have to punish you. I don’t want to punish you, do you want me to punish you?” The other Starscream hissed behind the gag. Skyfire sighed as he got to his room; the door opened and the shuttle threw the seekers onto the ground. Skyfire’s shadowy figure engulfed the two Starscreams. 

“Skyfire… we're sorry!” 

The other Starscream pulled the gag out of his mouth, “I’m not!” the tri-colored seeker turned his helm and glared at the shuttle, “who are you really? Last I checked, Skyfire was white and soft sparked.”

“Oh, Starshine,” Skyfire closed and locked the door with an ominous click, “that might be your Skyfire, but you're not in your universe anymore.”

“Send me back! I am the wing-lord of Vos! I am Megatron second in command and air commander! LET ME OUT!” The red and white Starscream curled up into a ball as the black shuttle stalked forward.

“None of that matters Starshine, not anymore.” Skyfire wrapped his servo around the tri-colored seeker’s throat, “you are my seeker, and that is all that matters now.” The other Starscream scratched at the servo around his throat.

“Sky… he’s scared.” the white, black, and red seeker flinched as the shuttle turned towards him, “you took him out of his home and all that he knew, please have some mercy on him.”

Skyfire let go of the other Starscream, “of course Starlight. He does look scared,” Starscream’s voice box sparked a bit when he tried to growl, “it looks like he needs a new voice box,” Skyfire turned to leave, “I’ll go get Ratchet. Don’t try to leave.” With that threat, the shuttle left.


	2. Third bird

  
Skyfire smiled as he carried a new Starscream back to his room; this one seemed to cling onto him. He was such a beautiful silver, but he would look better in white and red.

“Silverstar, we’re at my room. The others want to meet you.”

“You’ve said that. I don’t think they will.”

“Don’t say that Star! I was elated to see you!” Skyfire remembered when he went to the new universe. This Starscream ran to him, hugged him even. That Megatron was… less than pleased at that behavior. Not that Skyfire cared about what Megatron thought. All he had to do was whisper sweet nothings into the seeker’s audials and he willingly came with the shuttle. “I’m sure that they’ll love you too.” Scratching was heard against the door. “Looks like Starshine came to greet us!” The shuttle opened the door and a tri-colored seeker darted out. “I’ll go get him, Starlight will keep you company though.” 

“O… Okay.” Skyfire gently placed the silver Starscream on his berth.

“I love you~”

“I love you too.” Starscream couldn’t help but smile when Skyfire kissed his helm. 

“I’ll be back soon.”

It was a few clicks until another voice emerged, “so you're the new Starscream.” The silver seeker jumped back on the berth. A black, red, and white Starscream emerged from a closet slowly, as if not to frighten him further.

“I suppose I am, who are you.”

“I’m also Starscream… this universe Starscream.” the Starscream on the floor paused, “did they tell you about the multiple universes?”

“Skyfire did, I didn’t believe him at first. Not until I saw your Prime. Mine is too soft to act as yours does.”

“What’s your Megatron like?” The Starscream on the berth flinched.

“He’s… not the best mech. I was so happy to see Skyfire that I left Megatron for him.” The silver Starscream looked over to the one on the floor, “Skyfire would never hit us right?”

“He’s never hit us… did your Megatron hurt you?” 

“More than you would ever know.”

“I’m so sorry.” The two Starscream’s sat in uncomfortable silence until Skyfire and a screaming Starscream returned.

“I AM THE WING LORD OF VOS, I AM MEGATRON’S AIR COMMANDER, I AM THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE DECEPTICONS! I DEMAND TO BE LET GO!” 

“You’ve said that before Star. We have a new guest.”

“More like a prisoner.” The tri-colored seeker mumbled. 

“Now don’t be like that, I just want you to be happy.” The shuttle paused, “you little incident has caused quite the uproar. Nemesis Prime just commed me.”

“Tell him that he can go frag himself!”

“No, I’m going to the bridge.” Skyfire dropped the screaming Starscream to the floor and turned to leave, “I’ll be back.” 

“Of course you will be.” The try-colored seeker stuck his glossa out at the shuttle’s back; once Skyfire was gone, the Starscreams all looked at each other. “Welcome to the pit.”


End file.
